


It Wasn't Perfect, But it Was Ours

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Dating, F/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth meets Peter for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Perfect, But it Was Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop_bingo prompt: caught in the rain. Thanks to Lefaym for beta-ing!

On Elizabeth's day off, she went into the city to meet Peter for lunch. As Peter walked outside and toward her, she realized she'd never seen him in anything other than a suit (she'd seen him out of the suit, but that was an entirely different thing; she thought he'd look hot in a pair of jeans). Maybe one of these days they would meet on his day off instead. They had only been seeing each other for three weeks. That would come in time.

"Hey," he said, leaning down to kiss her. He wasn't wearing a coat. It was cool, but not yet coat weather.

"Hi," she replied, when they parted. She took his hand as they started down the sidewalk. "Where are we going to eat?" she asked. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything you want," he said. His default answer. Someday, she was going to make him choose.

"You decide. You know this area better than I do." She squeezed his hand. "We could try one of these bars. Do you go to any of these?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't really go out with the guys after work. I'm usually still at work."

"I appreciate you making time in your busy schedule for lunch," Elizabeth replied with a teasing smile.

"You're a hell of a lot more interesting than any of the guys I work with," he said.

She laughed. "Good to know. So did you want to try one of the -- ah! Is that rain?" Elizabeth looked up at the sky. Where the sky had been cloudy, but nonthreatening, all of a sudden the clouds were dark.

"Either that or a pigeon got you," Peter said, glancing up to the sky as well.

"Cute," she replied, and gently bumped into him. "I'm serious, I think it's raining."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, the sky opened up and it began to pour.

"I think you're right," Peter said, holding his free hand above his head. The broke out into a trot, heading toward to where a small crowd was gather beneath an awning at the corner. "Where's a tourist shop selling umbrellas when you need one?"

Elizabeth laughed, but by the time they reached the awning, she was dripping wet. Her loose knit sweater and the white tank top she was wearing under it were both soaked through and somewhat embarrassingly see-through. She could feel herself shivering.

"Here." Peter pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was wet, but she already felt warmer. He looked over at the storefront next to them. "One of the bars is right here, you want to go for that?"

"I know I shouldn't be picky, but it looks kind of skeevy," she replied. She looked around. "The one across the street doesn't look bad, if you want to run for it." When Peter didn't reply, she turned back toward him, and he was just gazing at her, smiling faintly. "What?"

His smile slowly grew. "I love you."

She stared at him for a long moment, really taking in what he had said, and then she started to laugh. For an instant, Peter looked hurt and she realized he thought she was laughing at him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I love you, too," she replied, still laughing.

He grinned, looking almost deliriously happy. "Okay, great. Great. Good. Bar across the street?"

"If we run," Elizabeth said. She was pretty sure her grin matched his.

Peter took her hand again. "Let's do it."


End file.
